


Board Game Night

by TheOnlyHuman



Series: AU: Deep Claws [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bat Family, Board Games, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Female Dick Grayson, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Alive, Romantic Fluff, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHuman/pseuds/TheOnlyHuman
Summary: For the first time in a while the Wayne Family has managed to have a board game night without blowing something up. Stephanie is, quite frankly, shocked.And sure, Rachel and Jason may be flirting and Damian and Tim may be threatening each other, but it turns into a brilliant night. And who can blame her if she thinks Rachel and Jason are adorable together? Oneshot.





	Board Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Characters include: Rachel, Jason, Stephanie, Cassandra, Tim and Damian (and Alfred has a brief camo at the end).

 

" _Twister_." Rachel announced.

"Banned." Jason shook his head. For that, Stephanie was thankful - she didn't really want to test her limits right now.

"What?" Rachel looked appalled and pained at the same time.

"We all know you'll win, Rachel. We ain't signin' up to our deaths."

"Hmph.  _Cluedo_."

"Timmy's a god at that. Don't know why it ain't banned yet either."  _That was true,_ Stephanie didn't know why it wasn't banned yet too.

" _Monopoly_." Damian joined in.

"No!" Rachel and Jason hissed in unison, heads swiveling around like they were possessed by demons. "Not  _Monopoly_."

"Yeah, demon spawn." Stephanie laughed, lounging on the couch as Rachel and Jason argued over which board game to play. At this rate they'd all fall asleep before deciding on anything. "Don't you remember? We banned it last month when you decided to horde all the hotels."

Damian - _tt-_ 'd defensively, "I was merely gaining the lay of the land."

"Learning the land involved ripping the board up, too, did it?" Cass smirked from beside the demon where they sat on the second couch.

He hissed and looked away, arms crossed. Stephanie was sure they could pick up an angry cat, compare it to Damian, and find no difference. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're just a sore loser, demon." Tim called and Cass had to hold out an arm to keep Damian back as he growled and nearly lunged at Tim.

Rachel and Jason were on the ground, around the coffee table. Steph got the feeling, from the looks on their faces, if they didn't pick a game soon they'd be heading upstairs to play around in a different way.

" _Uno_ ," Jason suggested.

Rachel huffed good-naturedly. "Noo. I still don't see why  _Twister_  is still banned. We haven't played it in years. It's not like I'll always win."

Jason glared at her as if remembering something. "Banned is banned, R. No can do."

Rachel pouted, "You're a sore looser, like Dami."

Damian glowered at her.

"Hey!" Jason hissed but he was smiling. "Last time we played it we ended up creeping out Alf. There's kids here too."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well maybe Alfred should've used the locked door as a sign not to come in." She leaned over the table to whisper something into his ear and Stephanie got the gist of what had happened last time they'd played. She didn't want to be here if they were going to do it again.

Jason rumbled something that made Rachel laugh before they were tackling each other, board game forgotten as they play fought. Thank god there was nothing but the TV remote on the table as Jason lugged her over it.

Damian sighed. "Obviously it is detrimental to the coffee table to allow Todd and Rachel to pick the board game. I suggest we play  _Battleship."_

"Nah," Tim said, not looking up from his laptop at the end of her couch. He wouldn't untill they chose a game. "I say  _Scrabble._ "

"Oh god no," Rachel moaned from her position under Jason's arm where he'd pinned her down. " _Scrabble_ is the human version of hell. I can't spell to save my life, autocorrect practically does everything for me."

"And  _GLADIS_ ," Jason joked, smiling happier than Stephanie had seen him for a while. "You just speak to  _GLADIS_  and make her type out the reports."

"What?" Rachel huffed, this time a little out of breath. Stephanie got the feeling Jason wasn't _just_  pinning her down. "It's easier."

Cass, blushing just the tinest bit, spoke up. Steph was pretty sure the blush was from a certain two people getting a bit  _excited._  "Why not  _Pictionary?_ "

They ended up playing _Pictionary._

Damain displayed an award winning,  _so fucking detailed,_  picture of an alsatian dog after his time was up. "Beat that."

And so,  _Pictionary_  turned from a friendly family game into a drawing competition that, surprisingly, Jason won.

"What?" The man grinned, shooting Rachel a coy look as she blinked at his amazing sketch of the Manor in winter. "I'm a fast learner, R."

Rachel growled up at him, "That's cheating! I practically fucken drew this last night, you _watched me draw it_ "

That ended up with Rachel lunging at Jason and them having another tackling match on the floor.

Well, at least, no one could claim Wayne family Game Night was boring.

"Oh, give over, you two!" She called as Cassandra blushed harder than before. "The game's still on."

Rachel perked up at that. "I can still win?"

Steph glanced at the board, Damian was somehow winning. "Well, you might not be first." Rachel's little character was near the start, as was Jason's.

Rachel didn't seem to care about being first though as she glanced at the pawns. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of her pawn being a few steps ahead of Jason's. "As long as I win before Jason!"

Jason grunted from the ground, "We're still playing?"

Rachel seemed giddy as she crawled back to the board. "Yes, and I'm gonna win before you~!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jason called as he pulled Rachel away from the table and sat in her place.

The game continued like that for a bit, with Rachel and Jason fighting for their place, before Rachel got bored and just sat down in Jason's lap.

Stephanie thought it was cute. And if Jason glared at her for giggling at them, she definitely didn't grin back at him.

 

-/-/-

 

 

It hit twelve before Damian started yawning, one for Tim and Cass and half two for Rachel and Jason. Stephanie admits she may have snuck away for coffee at some point, when R and Jay were the only ones awake but bickering over who won.

Seriously though, Jason and Rachel were just  _so cute_  together that she couldn't be expected to sleep when they were cooing at each other adorably, forgetting she was there.

At some point, Alfred had came in and given them all blankets before he went to bed. Now, Rachel and Jason were snuggled up at the TV, the former half asleep with the latter running his fingers through her hair.

Stephanie thought it was adorable, they hadn't noticed her  _because yeah, it was common knowledge that Bats went a little numb after twelve without any coffee,_ with some cheesy soap playing on the TV, just loud enough for them to hear but not enough to wake everyone else. And she definitely was  _not_  a stalker, they were just so  _cute_  and she may or may not have been waiting for some blackmail.

She may have been.

_Maybe._

"You gonna take down that drug ring on 23rd tomorrow?" Jay asked suddenly, rough voice rougher with the lulls of sleep. Stephanie almost felt bad listening in to something private but they  _were_  in the living room with the rest of the family. Asleep or not.

Rachel grunted, "Maybe. Don't know. I don't think it's their real base, I'm gonna have ta look into it more before Nightwing takes any action."

Jason chuckled, and from the way Rachel murmured, she liked it. "That's right, can't just jump in like  _Red Hood_  always does."

"He doesn't," Rachel muttered, sounding like she was holding back a yawn. "He just...  _lacks patience."_

Jason rumbled, "Oi. That a jab at me?"

Rachel slumped against him as she shifted under the ( _ironically,_  Batsymbol printed) blanket they were sharing and kissed him. She looked to be settling down for sleep as she let her head rest on his shoulder. "No, I love you too much..."

"I love you too, baby." Jason murmured back and he sat there, smiling softly, as Rachel fell asleep. Once she was truly out Jason looked to her, lying there, eyes open, smiling at them.

"You been awake the whole time?" He asked, eyebrow raising.

Stephaine smiled nervously, "Maybe."

Jason just snorted as he snuggled into Rachel's hair. She was pretty sure his back would be sore in the morning from the way he was slouched against the couch's side. "Night, Steph."

She smiled softly, hidden by the pillow she shoved her face into. "G'night, Jason."


End file.
